


How did the Deer Die?

by makiii_0326



Series: Lucifer x Alastor [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiii_0326/pseuds/makiii_0326
Summary: This is a headcanon that my dear friend and roleplay partner, Cerf, had written! It was connected to the piece i wrote "Love and Lies" as this was how Alastor died in the fic we were writing.Thank you for letting me post it, bae!Hope all of you like it!
Series: Lucifer x Alastor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842583
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	How did the Deer Die?

He keeps on running and running. “ All of you! You don't understand! ” he yelled, his eyes are widened as well as his smile. “ I have to keep doing it! ” he added but it seems like his words are nothing for the people who keeps on chasing after him. He grits his teeth, grabbing out a knife, he plans to throw it directly at one of the people who wants to kill him. 

*splat*

The brunette smirked, knowing that he killed another one by hearing some of the women scream on horror. “ Why can't all of you see how fun it is?! Come on, stop acting like all of you are blind and stupid motherfuckers! ” he yelled, his right eye is twitching and right now, all he can hear in his mind are the radio's static noises rather than the people's protests. He's completely out of his mind, he finally snapped and now all he can think of is to kill all of them. The serial killer just keeps on running like he doesn't even get tired at all and thanlfully, on his way, he found where he can hide and that is deep into the woods. He keeps on twitching, he can feel his sweat running down from his cheeks to his neck. 

“ They will all pay. ” He clicks his tongue before hiding behind a tree. The tall male sits down at the ground for a while, hand placed on his forehead while he keeps on panting heavily. “ I will not die. I will kill all of them first, that's right. ” He said before leaning against the tree to look up the sky. There, for a while, the radio static noises stopped, his heavy breathing slows down until he's finally calm. He knew he will never be in heaven after doing such things, after killing a lot of people without mercy.

Deep inside, he just really wants to live a normal life. A normal life where he can pursue his career as a radio announcer and also maybe try to build a family. Somehow, he blames his family for all of these, he never wanted any of this from the first place! He just wants to live like the other humans are! He just wants to live on his own way!

While he's in his deep thoughts he suddenly heard some growling and in his surprise, they are wolves. He slowly stands up, both hands were placed at the trunk of the tree preparing himself to climb up whenever the canine is going to attack him. 

“ He's here, I knew it! ” The wanted killer's eyes widened, no way he'll end up dying here! he atill have a lot of things to do! 

He looks down at the pack of wolves once again, they're slowly approaching him and he can't do anything! He's. . . Afraid. “ Stay away. . . No. ” He gulped but when a wolf is about to pounce of him that's the time he finally went out where he was hiding.

*bang*

“ What? ” He looks down at his chest and there he saw a lot of blood flowing out that it stains his clothes. “ We finally got him! ” he heard one of the men said. Alastor fell on the ground, his eyes are widened in shocked, can't belive that this is it. “ C–curse you, curse all of you! ” he screamed, slowly standing up which made the crowd gasp but before he can fully stand up the hungry wolves immediately pounced on him. 

“ AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! ” Alastor screamed om pain and agony and the people couldn't do anytjing but to just stay away to be safe. 

“ You deserve it. ” a random man said.

“ You killed some of our relatives, it's unforgivable. ” a woman who's hiding behind her husband said.

' I swear I'll come back. And i will kill all of you. '

\- - - - - -

“ Alastor? ” Charlie asked.

“ Hmm? ” The deer demon glanced at the princess of hell.

“ I'm. . . I'm so sorry to hear that. ”

“ Don't apologize, my dear. Besides, I'm actually happy where I'm in right now. ”


End file.
